mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Berserk Mob
The Berserk was formed in late 2007 by two females and one male from the Elveera, a Young Ones male and two Vivian. The group had a hard time being so small and bringing up litters. So far Chocolatine has been prodcuing litters but lost a few to her sister Parker or to rival gangs. Chocolatine has been able to hold her status though lost once to her sister but regained it. After her death her daughter Seraphis took over as dominant female. Spoophy took male dominance till he left the group. After most of the eldest males left a single Mutant male Mephos joined the group and became the new dominant male. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Aurinko took the position of dominant male over the other two males. Chocolatine won female dominance over Parker. In mid 2009 Parker fought Chocolatine for dominance and over threw her but wasn't able to maintain dominace over the group. They wouldn't listen to her and Chocolatine regain her status as dominant female only less then a day later. In May 2010 Chocolatine died and her daughter Seraphis became the new dominant female. Spoophy took natal male dominance of the group before leaving to rove. A signal Mutant male named Mephos joined the group while the males were roving and became the new dominant male. Current Members The Berserk have 26 members as of August 2011. Seraphis (VBSF008) Dominant Female ''' Mephos (VMTM009) '''Dominant Male Nevara (VBSF012) Jezebel (VBSF014) Trevor (VBS0M15) Kilroy (VBSF016) Jamie (VBSF017) Chester (VBSM018) Mel (VBSF019) Shrike (VBSM020) Clarence (VBSM021) Ichi (VBSM022) Nano (VBSM023) Belleth (VBSF024) Spoiler (VBSM025) Arma (VBSF026) Climber (VBSM027) VBSF028 VBSF029 VBSM030 VBSF031 VBSP032 VBSP033 VBSP034 VBSP035 VBSP036 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Berserk. Aurinko (VYM122) Chocolatine (VEF104) George (VEF106) Parker (VEF111) Beowolf (VVM140) Cyrano (VVM141) Spoophy (VBSM001) Gloria (VBSF002) Marty (VBSM003) Axel (VBSM004) Melman (VBSM005) Marlene (VBSF006) Mr. Inverted (VBSM007) Seraphis (VBSF008) Black Ace (VBSM009) Karl (VBSM010) VBSF011 Nevara (VBSF012) Spencer (VBSM013) Jezebel (VBSF014) Trevor (VBS0M15) Kilroy (VBSF016) Jamie (VBSF017) Chester (VBSM018) Mel (VBSF019) Shrike (VBSM020) Clarence (VBSM021) Ichi (VBSM022) Nano (VBSM023) Mephos (VMTM009) Belleth (VBSF024) Spoiler (VBSM025) Arma (VBSF026) Climber (VBSM027) VBSF028 VBSF029 VBSM030 VBSF031 VBSP032 VBSP033 VBSP034 VBSP035 VBSP036 Rivals The Berserk's main rivalrs are the Klingon. Their other rivals are the Fritters and Raptors. They sometimes encounter with Mutants. History October 2007: '''Chocolatine, Parker, George joined Aurinko, Beowolf and Cyrano. Chocolatine and Aurinko are the dominant pair. '''November 2007: Chocolatine and Parker were pregnant December 2007: '''Parker killed Chocolatine's litter and gave birth but her litter was killed by Klingons, only Spoophy survived. '''January 2008: '''One encounter with Klingons '''February 2008: '''One encounter with Klingons '''March 2008: '''Chocolatine was pregnant '''April 2008: Chacolatine gave birth to Marty, Gloria, Melman, Axel and Marlene. One encounter with Klingons. May 2008: Parker was pregnant. George went roving two times. June 2008: Parker lost her litter to a wild group. July 2008: '''Parker was evicted by Chocolatine who was pregnant. '''August 2008: '''Chocolatine gave birth but the litter was killed by pregnant Parker. '''September 2008: Parker gave birth but lost her litter to a wild group. Beowolf and Cyrano went roving two times. October 2008: Chocolatine was pregnant agian. She evicted Parker who appeared seven times. November 2008: Chocolatine gave birth to Black Ace, Seraphis, Mr. Inverted and Karl. Parker appeared ten times. One encounter with Klingons, all pups survived. December 2008: Parker appeared three times before rejoin. She was pregnant but aborted. Beowulf went roving three times. January 2009: '''One encounter with Fritters and two with Klingons '''February 2009: Beowulf and Cyrano went roving seven times each. March 2009: Beowulf and Cyrano went roving ones each. Parker was evicted and absent. April 2009: Chocolatine was pregnant. Parker appeared three times. George went roving. May 2009: Chocolatine gave birth to VBSF011, Nevara, Spencer and Jezebel. June 2009: Parker rejoined the group and over threw Chocolatine but lost dominance a day later. July 2009: '''Parker was evicted from the group, she appeared thirdteen times and was absent at the end of the month. George, Beowulf and Cyrone went roving and were absent. '''August 2009: Parker was Last Seen. George, Beowulf and Cyrone left the group. September 2009: '''Chocolatine was pregnant. VBSF011 was predated. '''October 2009: Chocolatine gave birth to Trevor and Kilroy. Karl was bitten by a snake but survived. November 2009: One encounter with Fritters. December 2009: Two encounters with Klingons and one with Fritters. Gloria was pregnant. January 2010: Gloria gave birth to Jamie, Chester, Shrike and Mel. Febraury 2010: Marlene was seen mating with Moe of the Raptors. March 2010: Marlene was prenant. One encounter with Fritters April 2010: Marlene gave birth to Clarence, Ichi and Nano and was evicted. Gloria died from a jackal attack. May 2010: Chocolatine died, Marlene left the group and Seraphis took over was the new dominant female. June 2010: '''Aurinko went roving back returned to the group. '''July 2010: Aurinko died, Spoophy took over as dominant male. August 2010: '''Black Ace, Karl, Mr. Inverted and Spencer went roving at the Fritters and Mutants and joined the Klingons. '''September 2010: Soophy, Alex, Marty and Melman left the group and formed the Indians. Mephos joined the group and became the dominant male. October 2010: '''Seraphis was pregnant. She evicted Nevara and Jezebel. '''November 2010: Seraphis gave birth to Spoiler, Belleth, Climber and Arma. December 2010: '''Two encounters with Fritters. Nevara aborted. '''Janaury 2011: '''One encounter with Klingons and Fritters. '''February 2011: '''Seraphis was pregnant. Trevor, Kilory and Strike went roving. '''March 2011: '''Seraphis gave birth to VBSF028, VBSF029, VBSM030 and VBSF031. One encounter with Fritters. '''April 2011: '''Two encounters with the Fritters and one with the Raptors. '''May 2011: '''Travor, Kilory, Strike, Chester and Ichi went roving. One encounter with the Klingons and Fritters. '''June 2011: Jazebel aborted. Travor, Kilory and Nano went roving. Two encounters with Mutants. July 2011: Seraphis was pregnant. Jazebel, Nevara and Jamie were evicted. Travor went roving. '''August 2011: '''Seraphis gave birth to VBSP032, VBSP033, VBSP034, VBSP035 and VBSP036. Category:Meerkat Mobs